Pieces
by Orchida
Summary: Collection of pre KH and post KH2 drabbles.
1. Strop

**The first one to seven chapters are all pre-kh drabbles. **

I don't own KH or its characters. Just a little drabble whilst I try and take a break from other stuff. Oh, I may have screwed around with the ages a tiny bit.

* * *

**Pieces**

**Strop**

He doesn't think that he should apologise, even if she is crying. Her once happy face now a splotchy mess of red and tears, and her pretty white dress caked with wet sand. Which he has to admit does make him feel the tiniest bit guilty, a bit, but in his defence it is all her fault - she did make him push her over after all.

So he remains defiant, lips in a firm pout as his Mom towers over him, her arms crossed and foot itching to tap as she waits. Patiently, unmoving, in the way that he knows in the end will make him lose.

"Sora?"

He hates that tone.

He sighs huffily and changes his attention to focus on the ground, ignoring the sound of sniffling coming from _her_.

It isn't his fault that she's a girly girl - she even landed on the sand. Anyone else would have pushed him back, Riku, Wakka, even Selphie would have given him a harsh shove, but _Kairi_ had to cry. He's sure that she did it on purpose too, just to get him in trouble. So now there's no chance that he'll be allowed to play out tomorrow.

"I'm waiting."

He looks up at his Mom, his nose scrunching up moodily and arms crossing in imitation. She blinks back unimpressed, her gaze trailing down to the small redhead clinging tightly to her leg, still sniffing. He receives a meaningful look, one that speaks volumes in the amount of time he has left.

"One."

He only gave her the tiniest shove, barely even pushing her, it wouldn't even have moved Riku, and if he had known that his Mom was watching he wouldn't even have done that.

"Two."

Reluctantly he looks at Kairi, still crying, he notices, to make him look bad. He sighs, eyes travelling back to the floor.

"Three!"

He mumbles. The words made even harder to hear by the fact that his chin is stuck to his chest.

"I didn't quite catch that, Sora."

He picks his head up, arms falling loosely to his side as he gives in. "I'm sorry, Kairi, for pushing you over."

"That's better." She looks down to the pair of them, "Now can I trust the pair of you to play nicely?"

Kairi smiles shyly and Sora gives an enthusiastic nod, surprised that he's not being dragged home by his ear. She nods satisfied, leaving the pair on their own as she goes back to watching from a distance.

It's awkward for a passing second until Kairi turns to him with a smile, all trauma forgotten as she goes about thinking up a new game - one that doesn't involve Sora pushing her over just to gain her attention.

* * *

**End.**


	2. Goldie

I don't own KH or its characters. Just another little drabble. No animals were harmed in the making of this drabble.

* * *

**Pieces**

**Goldie**

It had been Sora who discovered it. Finger poking into the bowl and prodding.

"Kairi, your fish is so silly. He's doing the backstroke."

The goldfish, Goldie, had not been practicing new swimming strokes.

It had been Riku who pronounced it. Clouting Sora over the head and announcing the fish deceased - a word he thought sounded a little more impressive than dead, and far more appropriate than belly up, which the fish actually was.

It had been the both of them, after seeing Kairi's devastated face - she had just fed him this morning - that decided a small funeral should take place. Goldie deserved far more than flushing and his owner had readily agreed.

So Riku had set about finding a cardboard box and Sora had graciously devoured two ice lollies, perfect he had discovered to make a small cross. Kairi had put herself in charge of flowers, deciding that the Mayor's prized blooms were a perfect tribute to her now dead pet, and breaking the heads off at the stem because she couldn't find any scissors.

Once all the arrangements were sorted, they met in Kairi's garden, each bringing their completed task along. Riku had taken charge of scooping Goldie out, wrapping him in tissue and placing him inside the box. Kairi had then sprinkled a bit of his food in with him, in case, she explained, he got hungry on his journey up to the big ocean. Both boys had agreed that it was a clever idea.

Riku had already dug a small hole whilst he waited for Sora and Kairi to arrive. He had picked a spot that overlooked the ocean and could still be seen from Kairi's room. So that Goldie, or what was left of him, would always feel at home. Kairi had beamed in agreement, already starting to feel the tears prick at her eyes from the loss of her dear pet.

Together the two boys had lowered Goldie into the hole, Riku quickly working to replace the dirt and Sora kneeling down to place his cross at the head of the grave. His hastily scratched writing, G.O.L.D.I.E, in thick black letters across its width. He had tried to fit a little more on too, discovered that it wouldn't fit and ruined the stick. Forcing him to eat another lollie in its place, he had reasoned to Riku, who had wanted to eat the third lollie, that he was doing it for Kairi and Goldie. Riku had his task of the box, Sora was just doing his share.

Once filled, patted down and cross in place, Kairi had placed her flowers on top. Stepping back, finding the hands of her friends and listening to their speeches of the life Goldie had lived. Riku had liked the way that he had always swum to the top of his bowl to greet him, and Sora had liked the way that his mouth popped open and shut as if speaking. He would be sadly missed but he had lived a happy life.

It was a week later when Riku and Sora returned to Kairi's bedroom. Sora tapping the side of the bowl and trying to gain the attention of Kairi's new pet.

Riku batted his hand away, fish didn't like being tapped, and leaned over the bowl, making fish faces. "You decided on a name yet?"

Kairi nodded, "Goldie two."

**End.**


	3. Bored

I don't own KH or its characters. Thanks for the reviews! Just another little drabble. These aren't all going to be pre-KH, it's just that little Sora and friends won't leave me alone for the moment.

* * *

**Bored**

Broken arms were definitely no fun. Not only was it still a little sore and itchy, completely uncomfortable, but his Mom had now banned him from playing out. For a whole week!

So Sora sat on his bed, sighing loudly - to make everyone feel sorry for him - and watching his Mom carefully place away all of his clothes into the correct drawers.

"Can I play out later?" His head twirled around to the window, longingly watching his friends play outside with sad eyes.

"Sora, we've already been through this." She turned around and fixed him with a weary face. "What did I say?"

He sighed. "I can't play out for a week until my arm is a little better."

She nodded, satisfied and turned back around to pop away more of his socks.

There was a beat before, "So can Riku come over?"

This time she didn't bother to turn around. "No, the same rules apply, don't they?"

"Right."

He nodded, crawling across the bed so that the window didn't tempt him. There was a few seconds of silence; she counted the time, before his voice spoke up again, "What about Kairi?"

Her shoulders twitched. "Sora."

"The same rules apply." He repeated, flopping down onto his bed and huffing in annoyance. "But my arm's all better now, look!" He whirled the plastered arm around in the air, causing a wince to cross her face as she jumped up and halted the pin wheeling arm.

"It'll be two weeks if you keep that up." Her fingers running up and down the plaster to check everything was okay and then giving his hair a quick ruffle.

"So what can I do?" His tone whining at the end in the way that only a child can manage.

"You can help me clean if you're that bored."

"Clean?" His nose wrinkled up in disgust. "But I've never cleaned in my life!" And he was a whole six-years-old.

She helped her son off his bed, eyebrows rising at the comment. "It's not something to be proud of, Sora."

Together they walked down to the kitchen, Sora watching as his Mom rooted about in cupboards, pulling out two cloths and a bottle of some sort of cleaning product. She handed him a blue cloth, dust coated and already making his nose twitch. "But- my arm?"

"You said it was feeling better."

"Well it's still a little sore."

"If you start using it a little, it'll build up its strength again and then you can go back outside and play."

Sora sneezed, eyes blinking and looking at the cloth with repulsion.

"We can do the whole house from top to bottom in a week."

Sora sneezed again, holding the cloth as far away from his nose as possible. It was going to be an incredibly long week.

**End.**

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	4. Sandcastles

I don't own KH or its characters. Yet another little drabble and yet another pre-KH, if somebody would like to take the little ones out of my head they're completely welcome. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Sandcastles**

Riku was not the jealous type. He knew this, just as much as he knew that he was practically the best at everything. Especially where Sora was concerned.

It wasn't even a competition, they had just both decided to make sandcastles at the same time and-

"It's the best sandcastle ever made!"

Riku watched as Sora beamed, practically basking in Kairi's delight as she squealed over his work of art. Pointing out the different 'towers' of the castle and just how he had gone about making them, all with a silly grin on his face. Riku looked back to his own, the sand already collapsing to the right and making it look like it had been attacked by invading enemies.

It wasn't a competition.

He picked up his spade, piling sand into his bucket, and prepared to start again. Sora's castle was good, he had to admit, but he could easily make one better.

He levelled his old castle flat with one quick sweep of his hand, patting down the surface until it was smooth so that his new castle would have a good base.

Holding his breath, he grabbed the bucket, placed it directly in the middle and flipped it over. Patting the top of the upside bucket three times with his spade and then slowly pulling up.

It was perfect, for a second, until the sand crumbled, the tower collapsing in on itself and leaving behind what looked to be just a pile of wet sand.

"Riku, look!"

He turned around to see Kairi pointing at Sora's castle, now complete with an additional, non-crumbling tower.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Riku resisted the urge to frown, looking back at his own castle with dismay. He repeated the process, determination written all over his face as he painstakingly levelled the sand once again. Bucket, sand, tip, collapse. No matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work.

Sora's was better.

And then a thought popped into his head. He left his own attempt at a castle and walked up to Sora smiling. "It needs a moat."

Sora looked up, half way between filling another bucket, intrigue displayed clearly in his eyes. "A moat?"

Riku nodded, "It goes around the castle, like a stream, hold on." He rushed down to the sea and filled up his bucket with water, hobbling back up to Sora and Kairi, the former carving a moat ready in preparation and the latter watching over in awe.

Sora leant back upon Riku's return, hands sinking into the sand and grinning. "It's ready!"

Riku nodded, biting his lip and hefting the bucket up to his shoulder. He moved so that he was stood directly over the middle, manoeuvring his hands and tipping the bucket upside down, water gushing out and destroying Sora's castle in the blink of an eye.

A gasp and then, "NOOOOO! RIKU!"

It wasn't a competition, because in the end Riku always won.

* * *

**End.**

Let me know what you think


	5. Run Away

I don't own KH or any of its characters. So I decided that the last three may as well just stick to pre-KH. After that I can reclaim my sanity and get some sleep. Hopefully.

* * *

**Run Away**

Sora stomped down the stairs, his packed bag thumping loudly behind him, pausing at the last step to shove his shorts roughly back inside. His cheeks flushed red in anger as he tried his hardest to zip the small rucksack closed.

He arrived at the door, turning around and fixing the waiting woman with a harsh glare. She was really going to regret shouting at him now. He stretched up to reach the lock, flipping his fingers and releasing it with a click, the door slowly swinging open.

"So you're going then?" She eyed the bag, still half open with items of clothing and what looked to be the legs of his favourite bear sticking out.

"I'm going."

He had had enough of her rules, if he was an adventurer, as Sora had always said he would be, then he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he liked.

She nodded, still leaning casually against the doorframe as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Right." An amused smile creeping onto her face.

He frowned at her response, heaving the bag onto his shoulders with a sniff and turning to walk through the open door.

"Oh, Sora," He turned back; she was probably going to start crying now and begging him not to go. "Don't forget your coat, it's going to rain."

Five minutes into the journey and Sora decided to stop for a snack, rooting out the bag of sweets he had packed for just such an emergency. It was best, after all, to start off an adventure with a full stomach. He didn't want to collapse at any point and have seagulls pecking at his lifeless body - not a very fitting end for an adventurer to have.

Five minutes after that and the sweets were finished. Leaving his stomach full, his food supply running short and the decision of what he was supposed to do now. Boredom was beginning to settle in, the life of an adventurer not seeming as grand as he had imagined, not to mention that there was no one to talk to. It was beginning to rain too and even with his coat on Sora was beginning to feel the chill.

It was best, he reasoned, that an adventurer didn't catch a cold.

Riku answered the door, surprised, but still happy to see that his best friend had come around to play. Sora sighed, walking through the door and dropping his bag onto the floor.

"Who's at the door, Ri- oh!" Riku's Mom popped her head around the door, smiling as she caught sight of the two. "Sora, your Mom just rang and said you'd be over any minute." Sora blinked. "She said she'll come and pick you up in half an hour, she's just put your dinner on, something about you probably already having eaten what you packed."

**End.**

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


	6. Scrapes

I don't own KH or any of its characters.

* * *

**Scrapes**

"It really hur-ts." The sentence ended with a sob, Kairi's lower lip trembling as she shook her scraped, stinging knee up and down.

Watching his friend in pain and being able to do nothing about it, Sora panicked, practically jumping up and down as he waited non-too patiently for his Mom to arrive with bandages and all sorts of medicine type things.

"Mooooooooom!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The harassed looking woman ran in through the door, a wet apron still slung partly around her waist - her son had burst through the door shouting about an emergency whilst she was in the middle of washing up - a box of plasters, cotton wool and antiseptic gathered in her arms.

"Okay, Kairi."

She bent down to kneel in front of her, the redhead still jiggling her leg and red-rimmed eyes squeezed shut in pain. "You'll have to try and hold it still if you want me to fix it."

"You'll have to hold it still." Sora repeated, his hand wrapping around Kairi's and squeezing tightly. Kairi nodded, gritting her teeth and keeping the scraped knee still long enough for Sora's Mom to get a look.

She placed her medicinal collection down onto the floor and inspected the knee, dabbing the dirt and blood away with an antiseptic wipe.

Kairi's timid voice piping up once she was finished, "Is it bad?"

She looked up with an amused smile. "I'm sure you'll live."

Sora moved to inspect the knee. "Can you see the bone? Riku said he could see bone?" Riku was extremely knowledgeable when it came to injuries; he had, after all had five whole stitches in his leg once. Kairi's face turned ashen at the thought.

"No bone, it's just a scrape. A plaster should fix it right up."

Sora sighed, looking practically disappointed at the answer before he caught the look his Mother was throwing him. "Well that's good then. Right, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded, spots of colour beginning to return to her cheeks.

She chose a blue plaster from the box of assorted colours, Sora carefully watching over as his Mom applied it to her knee.

"There we go all fixed up."

Kairi jiggled her leg once again, the pain amazingly better with a plaster covering the cut.

Satisfied, Sora pulled Kairi to her feet, the two ambling out of the room hand in hand.

"See Kairi, I told you everything would be alright."

Emergency averted the two returned to playing back outside, Kairi's knee as good as new, given that Sora had even given it a kiss better.

**End. **

* * *

Let me know what you think… 


	7. First Love

I don't own KH or any of its characters. Thanks for the comments. And now I present the last one…

* * *

**First Love**

When Sora had first been introduced to him there had been a spark of something funny in his stomach, like a fluttering of butterflies trapped inside his tummy.

It had been love at first sight.

Rather forward for a first introduction, Sora had leapt for his new friend and enveloped him in a tight hug. Babbling out his name, his likes, his dislikes and all of the adventures they could go on together in a rush of flowing words. It had probably been a pretty daunting start to their relationship, but his new friend had not seemed to care.

From that day on they were the best of friends, inseparable and always together. When Sora got in trouble, it was most likely he'd be found at his side. On days when Sora was forced to do chores, you would probably find him right there along side helping him out.

He was the one that was there whenever Sora needed him, through the ups and downs, the good and the bad. He was the one that listened to his worries and shared all of his fears, the one that he whispered his secrets to and the one that always laughed at his jokes.

He was his best friend and Sora loved him with all of his heart.

Which was why on the morning he had woken up to find his best friend missing; Sora had panicked, running around his house in a whirlwind of fear. His hands tearing apart each room in turn, until, with no trace of his friend Sora had dissolved into a crumpled mess of tears.

Walking in from outside, Sora's Mom caught the cries of her son. "Oh, Sora, what's wrong?" Ignoring the mess for the time being as she tried to soothe her crying child.

"H…He's g-gone."

"Who-oh!" A knowing look washed over her face. "Oh no, he's fine, come here." She scooped him up into her arms and walked with Sora into the garden, pointing with her free hand at the washing line. "See, look."

Sora sniffed, wiping away his tears with his sleeve and looking at the washing. A grin appearing on his face as his eyes caught sight of his best friend. The bear looking fluffier than normal as it dried on the line.

**End.**

* * *

Hmmm, wonder whether anybody thought that was going to be something else…

So that's it for the time being. Pieces will be updated again, just not for a while and probably not on a daily basis. So ends the first arc. Let me know what you think…


	8. Blurred

Slight change in direction with this one. This does contain KH2 spoilers, so if you haven't played, don't read. Shame on you if you want to be spoiled.

* * *

**Pieces**

**Blurred**

Often he finds him staring at his reflection.

Something that even he will admit he never used to do in the past. He'd never been one for appearances, more of the type to pick up the first item of clothing that came to hand, sniff it to make sure it was clean and then throw it onto his body. Yet now that he's back he finds him looking hard into the mirror, bringing his fingers up to his face and pressing softly into his skin as if seeking, head tilting to the side and eyes trying hard not to blink just in case. It's as if he's willing himself to change, or looking at himself for the very first time, truly looking at the image that's reflected.

He watches the ritual with interest and he wonders, wonders whether Sora is searching for him.

The reflection Sora receives is always the same. He sees himself, reflected back, same hair, same eyes and same lips twisted in disappointment. He doesn't see the one that stares back at him, different hair, different eyes and different lips twisted in disappointment.

What he wants to see is his - _their _- image combined, as it should be in his head. He wants to see the two of them blended together. An image of spiky blond hair and inquisitive blue eyes that don't quite match to make one. He wants to see the truth.

"_Are you there?"_

Roxas sees their image as a picture whose colour leaks out of the lines to blur his vision. Sometimes he sees Sora, often he sees himself, but mostly he sees them as a pair, united and blurred. He assumes Sora doesn't see the same way he does, which is why, he thinks, Sora started this.

"_I'm always here."_

He wants to reach out and answer the question, but when his arm does move it is just to sweep a hand through their hair, as if his thought had never existed. As if he doesn't make an impact, as if he doesn't really move.

So they sit there quietly, day after day, minute after minute, and they stare at their reflection and the longer that they sit, the more they seem to change. The more another boy seems to eclipse the image and come into life, into being.

Roxas is aware he can see Sora, and Sora thinks he can see Roxas, and if only for that one, brief second, they both see their true reflection. As it's meant to be. Two identical blurred set of lips smiling as one.

He places a hand to his chest as the vision fades, eyes blinking with the strain from concentrating.

He is a part of him. They are a part of each other.

* * *

Yeah, it's weird and confusing, because the whole situation is, at least from my point of view. Let me know what you think… 


	9. Artist At Work

This one can be taken as either a manipulated memory or complete au.

* * *

**Artist At Work**

"Sit still."

Sora squirmed under Naminé's rebuke, furthering the frown that sat uncomfortably on her face. How she expected him to sit still for so long, doing nothing to occupy his itching hands and tapping feet was beyond him.

"How much longer?"

"Just a little bit." She eyed the fidgeting boy in front of her. "Please." She smiled up at him sweetly, pencil crayon held tightly in her grasp as she pleaded with her subject to stay put.

Grudgingly, Sora did as he was told, watching as Naminé's head ducked down back to her slip of paper, blonde hair falling over her face so that the only thing he could see was the tip of her pink tongue poking out from between her lips. Naminé turned deadly serious when she drew, even going so far as to shush him whenever he tried to speak.

Sora's own attempt at a drawing lay discarded on the table, an outline of a big pink circle, long, straight lines of yellow crayon for her hair, big blue orbs for her eyes and two spots of pink for her cheeks. Naminé hadn't seen it yet, but Sora was sure she would be impressed when she did, and personally, in his own humble opinion, Sora thought it was pretty.

"There!" Naminé placed the completed drawing down flat on the table, ready in all of its glory for Sora to see.

Grateful to move again, he jumped down off his seat, grabbed a hold of his own picture and scurried over to her side, thrusting his drawing into her waiting hands as he beamingly admired his own.

"You like it?" Naminé peeked over his shoulder, his own imitation of her clutched tightly to her chest.

Sora bit his lip, glancing from one piece of paper to the other. "Just one little thing."

Naminé looked on confused as he moved back to the table. "Here," he picked up a blue crayon and scrawled his name on the drawing, turning back with a grin and handing Naminé a pink crayon for her own use. In a much neater hand, Naminé added her own name to the picture Sora had drawn.

Once satisfied, Sora moved the two drawings to be side by side, shoving the jumble of crayons out of the way so that the pictures had pride of place in the centre. Happy, he took a step back to admire their pictures and grasped a hold of Naminé's hand.

"See, now they're complete."

**End.**


	10. What Remains

Written for a challenge, but I figured I may as well stick it in here as a pieces. Set after KH2.

* * *

**What Remains**

It's a week later when they discover it, or what's left. Stranded logs covering the small layer of sand that's the second half of their island. It's not a new development, as Riku has already tried to point out, debris and clutter always washing up when the tide's gone back out, but Sora remains convinced.

He stumbles up to the remains, his steps too fast for his feet in his excitement. Riku's a step slower, walking behind as he looks on sceptically, Kairi by his side as they share a passing, unconvinced look.

"He really doesn't know when to give up." Riku mutters.

His friend oblivious as he slides to his knees, hands grabbing for the nearest piece as his fingers search along the wood, nails scraping aside algae and sand. He knows that he's right, if he could just find the proof.

A shadow casts over his shoulder as Riku looks down in disbelief, kicking a log aside as his eyes scour the sea swept mess. "There's no way."

Kairi nods, filling in where Riku's left off, her hand landing on Sora's shoulder to gain his attention. "It wasn't here when I came back… the storm probably-" But she cuts off as Sora throws the log in his hands aside, scrabbling for the next piece closest to him, determined. She sighs, giving in and throwing Riku a warm, amused smile as she joins Sora in the sand.

Riku groans, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. A beat before he's by their side, his own sopping, algae covered log in his hands.

Its a few minutes of silence as they each concentrate in their quest, the quiet broken as Sora cries out in triumph, a dazed smile playing about his lips as he beckons the both of them closer. Fingers wiped clean on their clothes as they discard their logs to see what he's discovered.

Sora scrapes his hand over the indentation, what he believes to be initials, their markings carved into the wood. His excitement clear for all to see as he grabs a hold of their hands, running their fingers along the grooves that they made.

Both look on disbelieving, even as they run their fingers along side it, tracing out the swirls and lines of the R, S and K. All finding it hard to believe that the raft they worked so hard to obtain has returned to them at last, a set of broken dreams and logs on a washed up shore.

**End**


	11. First Impressions

A good day to post because Pieces is exactly two months old. To celebrate here is a pre!

* * *

**First Impressions**

"…And this is Sora." The boy in question who had practically been running around in circles just a moment before now blinked back timidly from behind the cover of his Mom's legs. His head peeping around to stare hesitantly at the two strangers he was being introduced to. "Sora?"

From his viewpoint stood directly in front of his own Mom, all that Riku could see was a head of mussed up hair. A crown of messy spikes that he was positive had never even been touched by a brush, and a pair of scuffed up shoes. On instinct Riku's nose wrinkled - he was definitely less than impressed with his new playmate.

"One moment." With an amused smile, Sora's Mom turned around and took a hold of her suddenly bashful son, bringing him out from the safety of behind her knees to be properly introduced. "_This_ is Sora."

Sora, still clutching a hand full of his Mom's skirt and looking as if he'd been playing in a pile of mud for the afternoon smiled back brightly. His head nuzzling closer to his Mom as he regarded Riku warily. Indecision written all over his face as he contemplated whether to walk up to Riku, as he wanted to, or, as was becoming more likely a possibility the longer Riku glared, keep well away.

Typically, Riku put on his best scowl. Answering the question for Sora in his own way. Eyeing his new friend with a nasty look and making no move to return the greeting. Sora's face was a sticky red mess, the leftovers of an earlier lolly proudly displayed around his mouth and having left sticky red trails down the front of his shirt. His hands grubby with dirt and knees dotted with bruises.

"This is Riku." A hand on the small of his back pushed him forward. The pair of women whispering and smiling as they moved aside. Riku's lips curled into a disapproving frown as he stared at the mess of hair and dirt before him.

He sniffed, regarding Sora with an enquiring glance. "What's up with your hair?"

Sora shrugged, poking a grubby finger around in the sand by his feet. "What's up with yours?"

"Be nice, Riku!"

Stubbornly, Riku looked away, hands crossing over his chest as he waited. The younger boy sniggered, quickly shutting up as Riku threw him his meanest glare.

"Riku!"

With a dramatic sigh, the older boy gave in. Reluctantly sitting down on the sand and allowing Sora, after a few minutes of hesitant hovering, to join him by his side.

**End.**

* * *

Well I hope this doesn't come across as too ooc, but I figured Riku's always been a tad obnoxious and that little kids are always shy when they first meet new people. 


	12. Cooking Tribulations

Very unexpected, but apparently me spending a day in complete pain a new drabble. One way to get back into it.

* * *

**Pieces**

**Cooking Tribulations **

There had been excitement to begin with, pure mind-spinning delight at the thought of what was cooking. He'd been squirming even, unable to keep still with the bubbling feeling of hunger in his stomach and the smells drifting through from the kitchen, not to mention the thought of all that sugar!

So when announced, "they're ready now," Sora had practically pelted into the kitchen, fingers tapping impatiently on the flour dusted table as he waited for the "chef" to turn around with the goodies. His face and confident smile dropping as the plate clanked down before him. And well, what was sitting in front of him now was… well, making his stomach clench uneasily and making his eyes want to look distinctly anywhere but at the pile of what could only be described as inedible disaster.

He turned his head to the left, eyeing Kairi with trepidation. A timid smile on his friend's face as she took turns in warily hovering over the plate and cautiously glancing at both himself and Riku for their reactions. Catching Sora's eye and giving him a pleading look.

Sora's nose twitched. The 'look' anything but impossible to ignore, and now that he had foolishly been on the receiving end, he had no choice in the matter. Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to the plate of black tinged, oblong shaped - they had once been round he was sure - sunken array of what were supposed to be chocolate chip cookies.

"Umm," Hopeful eyes stared into him from both sides. If only his Mom hadn't popped out, she would undoubtedly throw them in the trash and declare them unfit to eat before whipping up a new batch. "Err." Slowly, as if they might bite, he stretched out one hand and tentatively closed his fingers around a crumbling cookie, bringing it hesitantly towards his mouth and nibbling on its blackened edge, the acrid burnt taste filling his mouth unpleasantly.

"'s good." He mumbled, barely able to keep the grimace out of his forced smile.

"You've hardly tasted it! Take a proper bite."

Closing his eyes and wondering whether his stomach would pay the price later or whether this was fates cruel way of punishing him, Sora bit the cookie in half, chewing furiously and swallowing as fast as he could. "Really good!"

Beaming, Riku dusted off his hands onto his batter-covered apron, which now that Sora thought about it, wondered how there were cookies in the first place considering all of the batter that covered his friend. "Told you I could cook."

Sora and Kairi exchanged glances, a thin smile edging its way across Sora's lips.

"You did, and Kairi hasn't even tried one yet."

**End**

* * *

Thoughts welcome.


End file.
